


Tank

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Animal Traits, Biting, M/M, Rats, Rats & Mice, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: A mouse is dropped next to Clive's tank and he loses his mind ...
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Tank

**Author's Note:**

> Its pretty short lol

Clive sat on a pile of wood chips, staring through the glass of his tank as he waited for the professor to get back. He had a few needle marks on his skin, since he was mainly being used for experiments. He couldn't count how many times his body had been tampered with, or how many times he had been put through some strange torture for "scientific exploration." Or how many times he thought about why … He really hated it here, he wondered what made a human wanna do these sorts of things to his kind. Just because he was smaller didn't mean he wouldn't bite the _fuck_ out of someone, which he already had, many times before … but he could only bite so many times before his teeth began to hurt. He didn't do much damage to people who wore gloves.

He laid back, wondering what "scientific development" would come of this. The professor liked to tell him he was important, but what for?

He let his head lazily turn to the side, and looked over at the little running wheel … he'd like to get up, and move around freely while he still had the chance, but it didn't seem like that was gonna be happening anytime soon. He just didn't feel like moving, sprawled out on the soft bedding, staring up at the massive sun, or what most people called a lamp. 

The light beamed down on him as he awaited the return of the professor, sometimes he was unsure if he would ever come back at all …

  
  


The door opened, and Clive looked, jolting up and pressing himself against the glass. He could smell something, it really took his senses and yanked them for all they had. The professor opened the door, shaking the table slightly as he walked. Clive stumbled backwards as he dropped his bag on the surface and it shook like an earthquake. He looked up st the professor's hands, he was holding something in a closed palm. 

Clive wondered if it was another rat ...

There was a tank next to Clive's, filled up with bedding but not much else. He looked, the glass crystal clear, almost transparent and the professor laid a sleeping, big eared, fuzzy little mouse on the soft material … 

Clive eagerly moved over to that side of the glass, putting his hands up against it. He watched the little creature, It was curled up, whiskers twitching as it slept better than Clive ever could. Clive sniffed the air, unable to smell anything through the glass. The professor had just dropped him off, and left … 

he placed his hands up against the surface, tapping at it. He'd never seen a mouse before, but for some reason … looking at it made him hungry. 

He didn't even know how he knew it was a mouse, he just did. He recognized that they weren't the same, but they were very similar ... He looked around, and scuffled over to the rotating wheel. He stood up in an attempt to move it, and tugged at it, dragging it across the bedding, all the way over to the other side of the tank. He pushed it up against the glass, and crawled up on top of it, being careful not to slip and fall off as he leaned over the barrier. 

He sniffed … and let himself fall over its side. He dropped down, and quietly took in the scent … it smelled sort of sweet, like something he'd never experienced before. Clive slowly moved closer, sitting down next to it as he sniffed it. It didn't seem to wake up or move, curled up on the ground and sound asleep. 

Clive just couldn't stop taking in the scent … it made him so extremely hungry. He leaned down, booping his nose against the arm of the little mouse. He nudged it, sliding his head under it's hand. It continued to sleep, even after Clive wrapped his arms around it. He got busy squishing its body around, It was so soft, and it's ears were just huge … 

He nibbled at its side, and it suddenly made a noise, it's eyes opening for what seemed like the first time. They were black and beady, shining a little in the light if you looked at him the right way.

It stared, before paping it's hand against Clive's face. It looked angry, so Clive bit it a little harder, and listened to it's sharp squeak.

the sound made him excited, and he found himself eager to bite down again, starting to gnaw on the little creature. He wasn't trying to hurt him, at least he didn't think he was trying to hurt him, he just enjoyed the sound of its screaming. 

It rolled over, managing to pry itself from Clive's arms, running away about two steps before tripping and falling … 

Clive looked at the tag on it's foot … it said Luke. 

Luke must have tripped over it, landing face first in the soft material. He looked up, wet beads of sorrowful fear forming in his eyes as he looked at Clive, completely exposed. 

Clive stared at the tiny, puffy, pink little slit, and his mind went wild. Luke watched him approach, and attempted to get up, but Clive had his foot firmly placed on his tail, looking down at him with an obvious and intense interest. Luke was quiet, Clive's shadow casting over his form. He covered his face, feeling a hand grab him by his poor, unsuspecting butt cheeks, and spread them apart. Clive took in the smell, sticking out his tongue. He licked up the crevasse, sticking his tongue inside of the little hole that was there, wondering why the taste made him feel so strange. The more of the scent he got on himself the more he felt like just rubbing his face in it. Luke was making weird noises too, legs flailing around as Clive lapped at him. 

Suddenly, he was picked up by his tail, back aching in pain as an angry looking professor tried putting him back in his own tank. Clive squirmed around, gripping the edge of the glass, before turning around and latching onto the Professor's hand. He crawled his way up it, and attempted to jump back into the other tank. 

He was swatted away in mid air, landing on his side in his own tank as the wheel was removed … he glared up at the sun, before looking at the other tank. For some reason … he just- couldn't stop himself. 

He got up, and ran around a little in frustration. He looked down at the ground, and picked up a woodchip … 

He got down, and started to push them all into a pile, stacking them against the wall. Layton saw what he was doing, and flicked him, sending him flying across the tank. 

Clive angrily squealed, yelling all kinds of profanities in rat tongue. When he was done yelling, there was a split second where he just stared at the ground, feeling extremely sad … 

He looked over at Luke, who was having the tag snipped off of his leg. Once he was free, he looked so happy, smiling as he nuzzled against the professor's hand. Clive smiled, unaware of his own drooling as he stood back up. 

He hastily redirected his gaze in every possible direction around the tank. There had to be some other way to get to the other side right? He wouldn't just be stuck here with no possible way to get out- right??

He looked at the water feeder, and then at the Professor, who was glaring at him … 

He slowly sat down, and when that wasn't enough he laid down, letting the Professor reach into the tank. As soon as the hand got close enough, Clive jumped, quickly scurrying his way up the professor's arm. He ran up it's length, running across his shoulders, nearly tripping on the collar of his shirt as he made the leap. 

He landed right next to Luke, quickly turning, but before he could bite he was picked up, and dropped back into his tank. 

The lid was placed over it, and Clive just screamed. He waved his arms, stomping around as he had a tantrum. Luke watched him from the other side of the glass, moving up to it as Clive finally just gave up and sat there … 

He put his hands on the glass, curious about the bigger mouse, he'd never seen one so large before. He could still feel the tongue inside of him, licking his insides, brushing across him … 

He reached down, rubbing himself like how the tongue did. Clive didn't seem to notice at first, but when he did, he moved over to that side of the glass, watching Luke's movements with full attention. 

Luke didn't really know what he was doing, or why it felt so good. He just knew he didn't wanna stop. Clive watched him, watering at the mouth as Luke panted, quickly bringing himself to climax. He tensed, ears laying flat on his head as he shuddered, pulling his wet hand off of himself … 

He felt better now, confusedly staring at Clive, who was shoving his hips into the glass, crying … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive launch himself at the glass, he'd been doing it all day, and he refused to stop … he panted, sitting up after a particularly hard throw. He wondered to himself what the point was, before desperately scratching the glass. Luke continued to watch as he looked around the tank … he looked down, and started pushing the bedding again. 

He piled it up, and Luke stared in amazement as he worked. Piece after piece, he shoved it against the side of the glass, getting up taller and taller. Against it. Luke watched him finally reach the top, and lift up the little lid, crawling over as he dropped inside of the tank. 

He hit the ground with a soft thud, and Luke … laid back down. Mostly from fear as Clive quickly moved up to him, he started smelling him again, sniffing and snorfing until he was nibbling at Luke's body again. Luke laid still, whimpering quietly as Clive leaned down, starting to lick at his crotch again. 

Luke was laying on his back, a tongue between his legs, licking him for no reason whatsoever. He moaned, legs being held apart with such aggressive strength, Luke could barely move them at all, completely stiff as his body overflowed with the scrubbing of Clive's tongue. He tried pulling his legs, but it didn't work, for some reason it just made Clive start nibbling him down there too. 

He arched his back, vision going blank as his body hit him with a feeling that made him wanna curl up. Something sprayed out of him, leaving his body twitching as Clive stopped. His face was dripping wet, and he was quietly panting, holding onto Luke's legs as he stared at him … 

His body told him to move closer, so he did, positioning himself at Luke's entrance. They were both swollen by now, but when Clive entered Luke he felt all the relief he could ever ask for. He immediately started jerking his hips back and forth, being too big to really move so freely in the small space of Luke's body. 

Luke groaned, stomach completely full as he laid there, being penetrated to no end. It hurt at first, his whole body felt sore and it pulsed with an aching pain. That pain quickly gave way to pleasure though, and he screamed out as his body refused to let him feel any other sensations. All of his nerve endings seemed to reside between his legs right now, he could barely breathe at all, each attempt giving him more air to let out a sound he didn't know he could make. 

Clive let go of his legs, happily drooling as he gripped his hips, feeling Luke clench around him. It was so tight all of a sudden, and scolding hot as he moved, he couldn't help but cum with him. 

He let out a grunt, feeling the liquid pool inside of the small creature … 

He breathed, Luke was staring up at him, face wet with tears and drool … Clive just pulled him closer, and started all over again, unable to keep his body from attacking Luke's anymore. 

Luke's legs dangled in the air as Clive rolled him over hitting him from a completely different angle. It felt like someone had gone inside of Luke and was playing with his most sensitive spot, banging their fists against it's squishy, wet exterior, just to make it ooze out even more. 

The bedding below them was wet, dripping with their combined affection into a dampening, semi thick liquid. Luke wished he could understand what Clive was saying, if he was saying anything at all. He was making all these sounds, and Luke was trying to return them, but he didn't get a response. Clive arched back, letting his head tilt in the same direction as he moaned. He never wanted to stop, he couldn't ever stop- but he felt himself getting tired, and Luke had gone limp by now. He laid there on the ground, turned on his side as Clive hammered down the final nail on that spot. He came again, hissing as he pushed Luke down, continuing to move. 

It was slow, Luke lazily propped himself up on his knees, feeling himself drip as Clive displaced the liquid inside of him. His stomach was swollen up from how much there was, each shot being sent directly to Luke's baby making factory. It'd all be rejected, rats and mice can't produce any offspring, but they had fun trying.

Clive lifted his tail, trying to keep his balance, being so tired by now that he almost fell backwards, rubbing his hands across the surface of Luke's back. "So soft" he thought, unable to think anything else but that. "He's so soft, he feels so good- i like him so much" he whined, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist before he laid over him, continuing to move. He shoved himself all the way in, giving little quick thrusts, loudly slapping the skin of his hips against Luke's backside. He shuddered, but he didn't cum, stopping for a second to breathe … 

He sat up, looking down at Luke's body. There was another hole there, just above the one he was currently playing around inside of. He reached out, and stuck one of his fingers inside, feeling Luke clench all around him. 

He let out an intrigued noise, shoving his finger in deeper as he slowly began to move again. He could feel his dick brushing past his finger, which he thrusted into Luke at just about the same pace. Luke was ripping apart the bedding, feeling Clive stick his other finger in, and spread the two out. He was peering inside of him, infinitely curious about his body as he basically used it to jerk himself off. 

Luke cried out for mercy as he came, stomach starting to hurt from how full it was. Clive didn't stop moving though, continuing to turn and twist his fingers inside of Luke. 

He moaned, blushing a little as Luke looked back at him. His eyes were just begging Clive to be more gentle, even if Clive's first response to seeing such a cute face was to start drilling into him again. Luke closed his eyes, and Clive panted, cumming one last time before he was pushed out by its volume… 

He breathed, having filled Luke up as far as his body would let him. He still didn't wanna stop, so he rolled Luke over, and pressed down on his stomach, thinking if he squeezed all the liquid out then he could fill him up again. Luke refused though, swiping at his hands as he protectively curled up, holding his stomach. Clive huffed, and Laid next to him, letting his arms wrap around Luke while he still had the chance. He scraped his teeth across one of his big satellite ears, getting null in response. Still, he couldn't get the taste of Luke out of his brain, maybe he'd be just fine with biting him up for now ...


End file.
